Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hydraulic system for imparting lifting and lowering forces to a matched set of cylinders in a groove-cutting machine while maintaining a relatively uniform hydraulic pressure in each cylinder, particularly when applying downward forces on a rotary cutting head. The system compensates for imbalances in the loadings on the cylinders due, for example, to random variations in the position of the cutting head along the machine longitudinal axis, or irregularities in the surface being grooved.